


Child of Winter

by axiciaaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiciaaa/pseuds/axiciaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At exactly 12:00am of December 24th, Togami Jr. existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on an ungodly hour so forgive me for the poor grammar oh, and happy new year
> 
> //EDITED - 12/24/2015//

The evening wind of the south quietly whispered lullabies to the the movement of the falling snow. Owls hooing and crickets sounding its whistle-like tunes bounced of the tree trunks with the breeze as if these creatures were singing to the movement and rhythm of the small cotton balls falling from the sky. It was Christmas Eve, some time before midnight did the wine-watered fruits and desserts were brought out then laid on the exotic table with fine lined napkins and candles close to perfection.

"Gosh Togami-kun, the food is awesome!" Asahina exclaimed as she indulged herself in the chocolate coated mochi ice cream. The despair survivors sat down in silence as they enjoyed the heavenly desserts prepared for them, with the exception of the writer, Touko. "It is expected of the Togami cuisine, after all. All of the finest dishes and freshest fruits should be prepared for us." the progeny said as he eyed the swimmer who was already on her last mochi. Having to grow up with professional chefs and butlers strengthened Byakuya's opinions on food. Strictly, he ordered to make this feast much more excellent.  
"Speaking of which, where is Fukawa-san?" on the end of table, the brunet, Makoto, asked, half eating his mochi. The sweet layer of the dessert sent flavors through his system. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him, catching his eye midway. The table grew silent. "Did I say something wrong?" the luckster asked nervously. A giggle came out of the lavender-haired detective. 

"Really Naegi-kun? Even after 2 and a half years already?" Kirigiri glanced at him, she was seated at Makoto's right side. Makoto thought quietly with a hand on his chin. Suddenly, a bolt flickered on on his brain. "I am so sorry." the luckster put a hand on the back of his head, feeling guilty, grinning.

No, she did not die.

"If you are wondering where Touko is, she has been experiencing abdominal pain since the dawn of this morning. I have already asked her if she wanted to join us for our Christmas Eve feast, alas, she said no. I tried to convince that I shall stay with her for the time being yet she insisted that I 'entertain you'. So here I am" Byakuya sipped from his wine glass.

"How many months is she?"  
"Nine already."  
"When is she going for labor?"  
"Sometime this week."  
"Aren't you getting her to the hospital?"  
"I was but she preferred to stay here until the right time comes."  
"What if she labored here?"  
A pause. "Then lucky us."

It became quiet again.

"So Naegi-kun, where's Komaru-chan?" Asahina asked, remembering the bond between Komaru and Fukawa. Makoto swallowed. "Komaru was sent to Sapporo, Hokkaido for a therapy and research assignment. We were trying to find our parents, and some people living there claimed that they saw our father and mother. I was assigned to a small city in Kyoto, but since an epidemic broke out in the place, I rescheduled my trip, or probably change my location if the commotion doesn't die down. Komaru won't be home until the 8th of January and I feel bad that she can't join us for Christmas, especially when Fuka--" Byakuya cleared his throat, "--wa-san is already nearing her labor. But I guess it's okay for her since she's doing it for the both of us and for our parents." The chestnut-haired luckster explained while a frown was fixed against his mouth. "At least you'll have a chance to see your parents again." Asahina tried to cheer him up, she clasped her hands together to show her support. Makoto smiled and mouthed the word "thank you". It came to a silence once more.

A loud snoring broke the silence. "I feel bad for Hagakure, passing out before Christmas and all." Makoto looked at the sleeping Hagakure who was drowning in his ocean of sleep. His head was bent dow against the table while his arms rested sloppily against the wooden chair he was sitting on. "It's his fault for drinking so much!" Asahina stated as she crossed her arms in disappointment. The sleuth took the chance to speak. "The alcohol content in this wine is quite strong, what is it Togami-kun?" she asked, looking inside her glass filled with the red-violet liquid. It looked like a void of desires and drunken promises. "Only the finest wine that came all the way from England, grapes freshly picked by the greatest of wine makers," He took a sip. "Solumbrē". 

"Quite the fancy collection, impressive indeed. As expected from Togami-kun" Kirigiri praised. 

20 minutes till Christmas.

"I can't handle all this wine talk and fancy 'solum-what-not' let's change the subject already" Aoi insisted, whispering quietly to Makoto. He only gave a nervous smile that showed neither disapproval nor cooperation. Asahina grinned to herself "So how about--"

"M-master!" A frantic maid, maybe in her late twenties, opened the doors so loud that it made Hagakure flinch in his drunken sleep. "Marianne! You could've just knocked!" Byakuya said standing up, a strain of irritation present in his voice. The rest of the people had the feeling of worry go down their spine. "Please forgive me master, but it's lady Touko!" the maid said breathlessly. Tension ruled the air. "What?" The word escaped Byakuya's mouth, confused, worried and frightened at the same time. The rest of the people stood up from the table (with the exception of the drunk Hagakure) "She has been crying and shouting anyone's name, especially yours, master! Please go and see her. She is experiencing the worst of pain!" The maid exclaimed in a shaking state. Terror lingered with the already-present tension around the air, and hell no will Byakuya let his Touko suffer any further. 

His Touko.

Byakuya abandoned his meal and the people he learned to call his 'friends', yet leaving them just like that was not a 'friendly' start (but definitely a Byakuya thing to do) Yet he knew -- and his friends knew that Touko needed him more than anything else, especially now.

He rushed with nervousness creeping under his feet. He walked pass the frantic maid who surprised them with such news yet he heard the scared whims of the servant, the large paintings and perfectly shaped statues and porcelain were all blurry in his vision as he passed through the hallways and corridors. More footsteps followed, the sound of their feet clouded Byakuya's mind with more apprehension, the anxiety of losing someone he learned to love ate his sanity slowly, though he convinces himself that everything will be alright. 

He never predicted on how fate will mold him. Once he unexpectedly, let that word repeat itself, unexpectedly fell for the writer while being a research assistant for some time before the incident in Towa City. Slowly, he came to his senses that Genocider Syo was no longer a threat since the novelist had learned to use the stun gun properly. And when Syo would come out sometimes, she had no more intention to kill anyone. Komaru must have jumped to Syo's pretenses and cured her from the want for killing men-beautiful ones. And besides, Syo was hella fun to deal with.

These thoughts quickly left Byakuya's brain when he heard the faint cry of his wife. He pushed the door with speed but in gentleness and saw maids surrounding Touko, trying to ease the physical pain she has been experiencing. Smoothly, he glided into Touko's side and saw her pained expression. "Touko, I'm here" he whispered as he intertwined his slender fingers against Touko's. The warmth of his hand eased her dilemma. "I'm here."

"Byaku--- take me to the ho-- i'm..." Her voice trailed off and was followed by a cry. "Quick, ready the--"

"No. Don't. We don't have time." The sleuth cut him off. Makoto widened his eyes.  
"What are you thinking?" Byakuya asked furiously. Stress was overcoming the progeny. "Would you let the pain kill her? Are you mad?" He added with more anger in his voice. 

The whispers of 'calm down' and 'just follow sir Togami" echoed against their argument. Kirigiri put a hand on her chin and smiled. "You said so yourself, Togami-kun, if she gives birth here then 'Lucky us,'" She said with a soft voice. "Lucky you." Byakuya calmed down for a while, tightening his grip on Touko's hand, her cries have subsided but the expression on her face still looked bitter. "I assume you know how to give birth?" He asked, hoping for a 'yes' to come from the detective's mouth. "I'll prove more of my abilities" she said. Byakuya fell silent and pondered hard, playing with his patience, of all days. Asahina and Makoto stood in silence, hoping to lighten the air with their cooperation and support.

"Ready everything you need. Wash your hands, all of you. Make sure both Touko and the newborn would be safe."

Hesitation filled the gaps and spaces.The maids scrambled out of the room to do what their master commanded. Kirigiri went out last of the room and followed the maids, a little smile placed on her lips. All alone with Touko, Aoi and Makoto, the air stood silent with the tension slowly drifting away. "Togami-kun, we should all put our trust on Kirigiri-san, and also the servants, they'll--er--keep Fukawa-san and your baby safe." Makoto put a hand on Byakuya's shoulder, encouraging him to trust the sleuth. "She better do." The heir muttered.

"I'm giving you to Kirigiri's hands. Unfortunately, I do not possess the ability to give birth to newborns. I'll trust her on this, just this once, Touko. Both of us will. Please stay safe, I can't afford to lose you" Byakuya sounded out of character, but it was needed to be heard by Touko. He kissed her forehead and gingerly let go of her hand, even if she didn't want to. After a little while, the maids and the detective crowded the bed chamber and loaded the vicinity with some supplies and materials that Byakuya had no knowledge of any use for birth.

Naegi scrambled and went out of the room but enough to wait for Byakuya.

"I love you." The whisper sent chills through Touko's core.

xxx

12:00 AM of Wednesday, technically Thursday, a loud and exhilarating cry permeated the walls and ceilings of the mansion. Servants of different fields, chefs, gardeners, maids and butlers scrambled and crowded themselves outside the wooden doors of the bed chamber where Touko and the rest settled. Excited smiles and giggles enveloped the snow-covered manor that stood on the bountiful land. Kirigiri wiped the small portions of sweat from her forehead and smiled in relief. Byakuya and Makoto entered the room swiftly and bent down by the right side of Touko. Beside Touko, on the left, was a half-blood covered newborn that was being washed in a small tub of blood-stained water. "It's a boy. Time of birth is 12:00 am of Wednesday, Thursday to be exact." The sleuth declared. Byakuya sighed in relief. "I knew that Kirigiri would bring the baby safely here and keep Fukawa-san strong!" Makoto exclaimed in a happy tone. "Way to go, Kirigiri-san!" Aoi cheered.

Byakuya pushed some strands of brown hair away from Touko's sweaty forehead. The exhausted writing prodigy managed to smile, "Words cannot manifest my pride in you." The blond whispered against her hand. Aoi giggled in happiness "Both of you are so lucky, your baby was born on Christmas!" Touko gently beamed at the swimmer, her breathing steadied. 

"So what name will you give to the kid?" Asahina asked as she also bent beside on the Touko, looking at her then at Togami. "Let's leave that to the writer later, but for now, let her rest." Kirigiri suggested, as if she read Byakuya's mind. "Let me see! Let me see!" Asahina exclaimed in excitement. A maid handed the newly-born baby. "Handle him with care." Byakuya stated. "Of course, I will!"

"Look at Togami jr. He looks so cute!"  
"He's got Togami-kun's hair and skin tone"  
"Oh, and Fukawa-san's eyes!"

They threw compliments on the child.

Let them rejoice for the time being.

xxx  
9:32 am, Thursday, Christmas day. Togami, Makoto, and Hagakure sat at the small patio that stood out for it's atmosphere. "Man, I didn't get the chance to see the baby come out." A disappointed Hagakure complained, sighing at the thought of missing such an event. "And it's all thanks to Togami here and his wine". Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him as he sipped some tea. "Excuse me but do not put the blame on me. It was you who decided to flood yourself with the drink." He said. Hagakure then laughed at him. "Nah, man. I was just kidding. The good thing is that I didn't see the blood and crazy cutting there." He laughed again. 

They chatted for a while, threw insults and compliments at each other. The ladies were keeping the baby and Touko company. Asahina showed that she had a 'talent' at calming the baby. Kirigiri was there for support, often helping Touko in her actions since she is very limited to what she does. Back to the guys, they fell silent as they decided to take a little peace on their hands for a while. 

"I'm happy for you and Fukawa-san." Makoto smiled at Byakuya who was engadged on the first few pages of a novel. He looked up at him. "It really bothers me, Makoto." Byakuya stated as he turned to another page. "What?" The chestnut haired luckster asked in confusion. "Touko and I are already married for 2 and a half years yet you insist on calling her by her maiden name." The heir explained, a surprised look was the response he got. "I keep forgetting, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best-est." Makoto reassured him with a smile. As a response, Byakuya nodded and went back to his book.

"Just make sure of that or I will call Kirigiri by her maiden name if you ever have the guts to propose to her."

**Author's Note:**

> 6 months later, Makoto proposed to Kirigiri.
> 
> And Solumbrē was a made up word that doesn't really mean anything teehee.


End file.
